L'abandon
by Veervanspel
Summary: [Homosexualité] Histoire écrire le 16 novembre 2007 sur sous le titre : ne me quitte pas. Mayu a fixé un rendez-vous à Yoshiko. Pourquoi après autant de temps et comment cela s'est terminé ? Yoshiko sait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir mais il n'a jamais su lui dire non.
1. Préambule

**L'abandon**

FANFICTION basée sur l'univers GTO

Relation entre Yoshiko Kikuchi et Mayu Wakui

Histoire écrire le 16 novembre 2007 sur sous le titre : « ne me quitte pas. », les chapitres sont disponibles en premier sur mon blog lodinateur . com (accessible via ma page profil. J'ai pas de visiteurs mais venez ! J'en aurais peut-être un.) Pas d'inquiétude, je les posterai aussi ici au fur et à mesure.

**3 chapitres **

Thèmes : Homosexualité (yaoi), romance, abandon, passé, questionnements

Ce texte est conseillé à partir de 15 ans.

Personnages :

**Yoshiko Kikuchi** : âgé de 30 ans, il travaille dans une firme de laboratoire qui semble bien mystérieuse.

**Mayu Wakui** : âgé de 30 ans, chanteur célèbre et appartenant à la mafia, il est porteur d'une maladie rare qui lui donnait une espérance de vie courte.

**Akamu Dupreil : **Secrétaire de la section du laboratoire où travaille Yoshiko


	2. Chapitre 1

**Le rendez-vous**

Depuis six ans, Yoshiko Kikuchi travaillait dans les laboratoires Indentshi. Il n'avait pas revu Mayu depuis la même époque. Âgé de 30 ans, l'homme considérait comme incompréhensible son ex-ami et il ne pensait pas le revoir. Plus les années passaient, moins les chances étaient grandes à ce sujet. Yoshiko avait changé d'appartement, de numéros de téléphone et voyait moins leurs relations en commun. Il y pensait moins également. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'avait oublié, mais il avait rangé son souvenir dans un coin de son esprit.

L'ancien de la classe 3e4 avait accepté le caractère imprévisible de Mayu et en avait fait un rappel sur son incapacité à communiquer. Pourquoi ce mystérieux coup de téléphone et ce rendez-vous, si soudainement ?

Tapotant sur la petite table collante d'un bar, Yoshito remonta sa paire de lunettes d'un doigt, en appuyant sur l'arrête de son nez. Le lieu où l'avait convié Mayu était peu recommande, crasseux et pas le lieu d'une rencontre amicale. Des personnes, principalement des femmes, courtement vêtues se trouvaient dedans à la recherche d'un client. A l'intérieur, les clients avaient une mime de fêtard qui auraient eu des couteaux dans leurs poches. Le cuisinier, à la grosse bedaine, passait toutes les dix minutes ses doigts dans ses cheveux crasseux avant de les essuyer sur un tablier huileux et sale.

Il avait le front transpirant de grosses gouttes et semblait malade. Yoshito avait le sentiment que l'homme allait finir par lui vomir dessus. Il demanda un verre d'eau qui lui fut apporter par une serveuse en minishort. Elle le jeta sur table, en renversant la moitié. L'autre moitié, Yoshiko n'y toucha pas. La couleur de l'eau était d'un jaune clair absolument pas ragoutant. Le cuisinier semblait sur le point de gerber. L'ambiance était glauque. Le pire, c'était que Mayu avait six minutes de retard.

Yoshiko était ponctuel et Mayu ne l'avait jamais été. Même après des années et l'avoir invité sans avoir donné la moindre nouvelle auparavant, il se donnait le luxe d'être en retard. C'était logique ! Il avait toujours été là à le protéger pendant que Mayu se fichait éperdument de tout. Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à quitter la classe quand elle allait au plus mal pour agir idiotement et travailler dans des lieux peu fréquentable. Malgré sa célébrité, il n'était pas surprenant qu'à la nuit tombée, son masque faisait la même chose. Il n'aurait pas du venir.

L'intellectuel attrapa son téléphone. Il chercha le contact du secrétaire du bureau dans lequel il travaillait. Il savait qu'il attendrait toute la nuit. Il était ainsi. Autant prévenir de son absence. Akamu Dupreil, âgé de 25 ans, un jeune albinos aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux qui disaient beaucoup de bêtises en permanence répondit d'une voix badine :

─ Monsieur Kikuchi ! C'est la panique au bureau !

─ Que ce passe-t-il ? J'arrive.

─ Je ne retrouve pas mon exemplaire de Madame de Bovary. On me l'a volé.

─ Tu l'as encore laissé trainer, gronda l'homme.

Akamu ne devrait pas utiliser le mot panique quand il ne s'agissait qu'une énième perte de sa part. Evidemment, l'albinos s'était attaché à lui. Il avait eu la bêtise de lui répondre régulièrement alors que son mentor Eden Indentshi était plutôt froid à l'égard de son collègue.

─ As-tu regarder à la cafétéria ?

─ Hmmm, non, avoua Akamu, merci.

Aucun geste d'impatience quand le secrétaire coupa la conversation. Yoshiko commençait à avoir l'habitude. Akamu avait du oublier que c'était lui qui appelait. Il composa à nouveau le numéro :

─ Yoshiko ! Attends, je vais à la cafétéria !

─ Tu peux parler en même temps, Akamu.

─ Je sais pas, c'est assez malpoli d'être au téléphone en marchant.

─ C'est le principe d'un portable. Et c'est ton métier.

─ Tu crois que personne ne le prendra mal ?

─ Que tu travailles. Non.

─ Tu vas à la fête de …

─ Akamu ! C'est moi qui appelle. Tu dois me demander le sujet de mon appel.

─ Ah oui ! Quel est le sujet de votre appel, monsieur Kikuchi ?

─ Je vais avoir du retard. Préviens que je ne viendrai pas ce soir.

─ Oh non, se plaignit Akamu, tu avais dit que tu serais là ! On devait écouter des musiques françaises traduites en japonais et critiquer dessus. Tu avais promis.

─ Je n'ai jamais promis une telle horreur et je serais là demain.

─ Vous pouvez pas me laisser seul toute la nuit avec eux.

─ C'est le premier jour de repos que je prends de l'année, Akamu.

─ Ca risque de devenir une habitude, je ne veux pas que vous me laissiez ! On gagne presque toujours quand tu es dans mon équipe.

─ Si tu ne perdais pas tous les points, on gagnerait toujours.

─ Justement, vous m'abandonnez et je serai le dernier.

─ Imbécile, je ne t'abandonne pas. Je serais là demain.

─ Tu le promets ?

─ Je le promets.

─ Ah ! s'écria Akamu, génial ! Mon livre est là sur une table !

─ Ne crie pas dans le téléphone, se plaignit Yoshiko, je te l'avais dit,

─ Surement un coup du labo 6 !

─ Ou tu l'auras simplement oublié.

─ Yoooshhiiikoo !

─ Quoi encore ?

─ Je te manque ?

─ Je t'ai vu hier.

─ … Tu vas me faire pleurer. Dis que je te manque ! Sois pas méchant !

─ Très bien, tu me manques.

─ Tu m'aimes hein ?

─ Tu me fatigues.

─ Dis-le, dis-le, dis-le, dis-le ! Ou je ne passerai pas le message à monsieur Indentshi.

─ Tu me fatigues.

─ Dis-le, dis-le, dis-le !

─ Oui, je t'aime ! Maintenant, tu peux ….

Kikushi ouvrit de grands yeux, fixant le doigt qui venait d'appuyer sur l'écran de son ordinateur, sur l'image tactile symbolisé par un téléphone rouge et ainsi de couper la conversation. Il remonta les yeux vers la main, le bras puis le visage du célèbre blond du Japon.

Mayu eu un sourire éclatant devant le regard fermé de Yoshiko. L'homme attrapa le téléphone des mains du brun et le mit dans sa poche. Le scientifique se renferma un peu plus.

Mayu Wakui était le modèle de beauté masculine. Blond aux yeux bleus, élégant, grand et séduisant. Il avait tout de l'homme que la ménagère rêve que sa fille épouse. Il était le fils du soleil et certains auraient donné leurs vies pour pouvoir le toucher une fois. Ils l'auraient perdu effectivement s'ils l'avaient tenté sans l'accord du blond.

Homme aimé par le peuple, par les mafieux et par les étrangers, Mayu appréciait sa notoriété. Il avait effectué les premières partie d'un chanteur « Gack » avant de devenir plus célèbre que lui.

Le blond s'installa sur une chaise en piteuse état, le téléphone de Yoshiko sonnant dans sa poche.

─ Tu es beaucoup demandé, ça change du lycée.

─ Mayu, tu es en retard. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

Le scientifique n'était pas dupe. Il sentait les odeurs de cigarettes, d'alcool et de parfums qui entouraient l'homme blond face à lui. Le blanc des yeux de Mayu était rougie par des veines palpitantes. Il était venu trouver un alcoolique ! Il voulait se barrer.

Le blond eu un beau sourire et observa Kikushi. Kikushi était le contraire de lui-même. Sa peau était bronzée par le soleil de cet été, ses cheveux bruns allaient sur le noir et ses yeux brillaient d'étoiles mais demeuraient sombres, surtout à cet instant. Il était autant lugubre que charismatique. Effrayant mais aimé. Surtout aimé. Depuis le premier jour, le blond se souvenait l'avoir aimé. Avoir eu envie d'être près de lui. À l'époque, il n'avait que dix ans. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais ça y ressemblait. Et plus il a grandi, et plus il a eu envie de lui. Mais Kikushi était sauvage, et surtout, il n'était qu'un ami dans ses yeux. Combien de fois, l'avait-il vu fuir ?

─ Tu es bien bronzé, tu sors davantage ?

─ Hm. Non.

Impossible d'expliquer aussi rapidement à cet ivrogne qu'il bossait pour une firme importante. Impossible de lui expliquer qu'il avait bossé tout l'été avec un patron exigeant que l'équipe fasse du sport régulièrement pour les maintenir en force et que le manager avait ensuite contraint l'ensemble du personnel à un séminaire dans un villa au soleil sur une île où ils avaient perdu plus de temps qu'autre chose. Le patron et lui n'étaient pas d'accord à ce sujet, mais le manager avait tranché durement : il disait que c'était important pour le cerveau de savoir transiter avant un autre projet.

Yoshiko sans bouger d'un cil demanda à nouveau :

─ Pourquoi cet appel, Mayu ?

─ Quand on était jeune, on sortait souvent ensemble et tu avais cette teinte.

─ Je me souviens, admit le scientifique, on allait dans le terrain vague derrière le quartier.

─ Et puis tu as découvert l'informatique et tu m'as abandonné.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui avec ça ? Abandon était le mot du jour ? Yoshiko hocha de la tête négativement.

─ Je passais du temps sur l'ordinateur mais on se voyait toujours. Ne dis pas de bêtises. J'ai toujours été là.

─ C'est vrai, moins, mais tu étais là. Puis, il y a eu cette histoire avec les profs. Je ne venais plus en classe, il y avait mon traitement aussi.

─ J'étais là, Mayu. Je t'envoyais des messages et je venais te voir.

─ Quand tu avais le temps, c'est vrai.

─ Ensuite, le professeur Onizuka est arrivé et tu as été directement de son côté. Tu as refusé de haïr tous les adultes, tu as refusé de nous soutenir, de me soutenir.

─ Tu as aussi rejoint Onizuka.

─ Tout le temps où j'étais contre lui, tu étais contre moi.

─ J'étais ton ami, je n'étais pas d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil.

─ On se voyait encore moins. Je vous ai rejoints, on a retrouvé notre complicité,

─ Où tu veux en venir ?

─ Et ensuite, continua Mayu, tu as été proche de baleine des sables.

Mayu l'avait haït ! Il ne comprenait pas comment Yoshiko avait pu aimer autant parler à un correspond sur le net plutôt qu'à lui. Il y passait tout son temps entre les études et aider leur professeur Onizuka. Ce dernier était proche de Kikushi au point de réussir à le faire rire, rougir ou pleurer. Il pouvait le rendre furieux.

Kikushi ne comprenait pas les mots de Mayu. Certes, Onizuka était devenu comme un grand-frère pour lui et baleine des sables était un ami très important à l'époque et maintenant, même s'ils s'opposaient parfois, mais ça ne retirait rien à leurs amitiés.

Il avait envie d'en finir et de rentrer. D'arrêter de parler avec un alcoolique qui semblait vouloir ressasser le passée. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir. Il était heureux de le voir. Seulement, il n'avait pas oublié la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. C'était assez similaire. Un bar, au cœur de Tokyo, propre celui-ci. L'ensemble de la classe, ils avaient réservé une salle rien que pour eux. De l'alcool et des mots de Mayu. Soudainement, devant tout le monde, il lui avait demandé s'il était homosexuel puisqu'il disait ne pas aimer les filles et qu'il était seul. Yoshiko avait répondu en l'envoyant promener. Mayu avait dit que c'était étrange que le « plus populaire » des garçons de l'époque ne soit pas en couple. Yoshiko avait répondu qu'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Si seulement, Mayu s'était arrêté à ces deux questions et qu'il avait écouté Kunio et Urumi qui lui disaient de se taire.

─ Si tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi je suis ici, je vais partir.

─ Ne pars pas. Prenons un verre. Parlons encore.

─ Arrête tes conneries.

─ Je veux continuer à parler de nous. Prends un verre.

Kikushi ne commanda pas un verre et regarda avec dégout Mayu le faire mais il ne bougea pas, continuant à l'écouter. Où voulait-il en venir en arrivant à l'histoire de baleine des sables ?

Mayu se mordit la lèvre. Il avait entendu la conversation avec « l'autre » qui était au téléphone avec Kikushi. De l'amour, des sentiments. Tous ce qu'il désirait et qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il avait également entendu par Urumi Kanzaki que Kikushi était fiancé avec une jeune femme inconnue très belle et très riche. Tout cela, Mayu le savait. Tout cela, il avait tenté de l'accepter. Mais il le voulait. Juste une nuit, une nuit où il pourrait le toucher, l'embrasser, l'aimer. Le voir souffrir aussi. C'était juste ce qu'il demandait. Que Kikushi est un peu d'amour aussi pour lui, car c'était injuste qu'il soit le seul à avoir mal. Il le voulait juste un instant.

─ Tu étais proche de baleine des sables.

**Pensez à faire un tour sur mon blog, « Lodinateur . com » pour me laisser un message. C'est gentil ')**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Le rendez-vous**

─ Tu étais proche de baleine des sables.

─ Je suis toujours proche de Takumi.

Takumi Ishida était un camarade de classe. Il avait été renvoyé pour avoir frappé un professeur accusé d'avoir violé une élève. L'histoire s'était avérée être un mensonge. Yoshiko avait toujours été en contact avec Takumi. Après cette histoire, il avait correspondu davantage avec lui le sachant isolé dans un pensionnat. Il n'aurait pas pu abandonner un camarade. Il n'aurait jamais pu abandonner personne.

─ Vous étiez sans cesse ensemble et tu m'oubliais.

─ J'en ai assez, je rentre.

─ Attends !

─ Rends-moi mon portable !

Mayu s'avachit sur la baguette, hochant négativement de la tête. Yoshiko le fixa durement. Il avait les moyens de récupérer le téléphone portable. Il tapota plusieurs fois sur la table et Mayu finit par lui lancer avec dédain.

─ Reste, écoute-moi.

─ Tu es saoul. J'ai du travail.

─ Ta femme peut bien attendre que tu es revu un ancien ami.

─ J'ai du travail. Tu es mon ami. Ne déformes pas tous mes propos.

─ Alors buvons à l'amitié.

Le blond avala la moitié de son verre. Yoshiko envoya un SMS à Akamu Dupreil pour le rassurer face aux appels en absence de ce dernier.

─ Après l'école, tu m'envoyais des messages et on se voyait. Puis, tu as cessé de m'envoyer des messages. Tu m'as abandonné.

Yoshiko se crispa, redressant un sourcil au-dessus de ses lunettes. Pardon ?

─ Tu n'es qu'un ivrogne, Mayu. Je pars.

─ Je me suis posé la question, continua le blond, est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal lors de la soirée de retrouvaille ? Tu n'y as plus jamais été ensuite. Les autres semblent penser que c'est de ma faute.

Le brun se leva. C'était pour ça que Mayu l'avait fait venir. Car les autres lui avaient dit qu'il était responsable. Yoshiko savait qu'il aurait du faire un effort et se rendre à l'une de ses soirées. Il ne pouvait pas. La dernière à laquelle il avait assisté lui restait en tête.

Il laissa de l'argent sur la table. Il ne s'était pas déshabillé dans le bar, aussi il fut rapidement dehors. Mayu l'avait suivi en laissant son manteau et ses affaires à l'intérieur. Stupide blond. Heureusement, il ne devait avoir que de l'argent. Il se payerait un autre manteau et ce n'était pas son problème.

La respiration sifflante du blond l'inquiéta et il cessa de marcher, levant la main pour faire signe à un taxi, attendant derrière la queue de ce qui sortaient également de soirée. Mayu lui attrapa le poignet.

─ Yoshiko, …

─ Je t'écoute.

─ Buvons un verre.

─ Stop, Mayu, stop.

Que Mayu lui dise maintenant ce qu'il voulait ou tant pis ! Pour toujours. En voyant le blond, le scientifique ne pouvait pas être en colère. Il était agacé, oui, si le blond avait vraiment quelque chose à dire qu'il en vienne aux faits ! Seulement, il était surtout inquiet. Mayu était encore atteint de sa maladie. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées qu'il reste dehors dans ce froid.

─ Alors, questionna-t-il avec un ton plus doux

─ Juste un verre.

Le scientifique rentra dans le taxi, referma et lui indiqua la route à prendre. Il regarda le blond, attendit, puis, il claqua la porte abandonnant le blond sur la route.

Mayu le regarda partir. Il hésita, trembla, puis se dirigea vers le bar. Il bu plusieurs verres, récupéra ses affaires, paya largement et s'effondra sur le sol la tête vacillante. Sa respiration augmentait. Cette maudite soirée que tout le monde lui renvoyait à la figure. Il voulait juste tester Yoshiko et savoir s'il avait le moindre espoir. Il lui avait posé des questions indiscrètes et l'avait taquiné mais pourquoi tout le monde semblait penser qu'il avait dépassé la limite. Même ses meilleurs amis.

Ce fut une main qui l'aida à se relever. Plein d'espoir, Mayu s'en aida et sombra dans la déception. Ce n'était pas la personne qu'il voulait. Un homme surement saoul, que Mayu repoussa faiblement. Il ne voulait pas se battre. Il voulait lâcher prise.

─ C'est quoi ton nom mon mignon ?

─ J'en ai pas.

─ Tu ressembles au petit chanteur de la télé.

─ On me le dit souvent.

─ Combien pour une gâterie ?

─ Ta mère.

Il le suivait, sans même y prêter attention, en direction de la ruelle en biais derrière les bars. Il y eu un bruit sourd, des insultes et des coups. Il fut trainé dans la porte mal éclairé d'un motel sale où des hommes sortaient après avoir fait leurs affaires avec des femmes. Yoshiko demanda une chambre, expliquant que son ami avait trop bu. La femme à l'accueil s'en fichait, elle tendit une clé, demandant simplement s'il prenait le forfait nuit ou le tarif heure et qu'il fallait payer d'avance. Le scientifique paya et entraina le chanteur dans la piaule.

Il poussa Mayu sur le lit. Il était dont la chemise avait été abimé par l'autre homme trop impatient pour atteindre cet hôtel. Pas de chance pour lui, car Yoshiko était resté à observer le chanteur. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cet état.

Yoshiko le regarda tomber sur le sol, à nouveau, alors que Mayu cherchait à se redresser. Il l'aida à se remettre sur le lit.

─ Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

─ T'as vu ton état.

La lèvre fendue, l'arcade abimée et la pommette bleutée, Yoshiko faisait peine à voir. Ses poings étaient abimés et du sang glissait sur sa peau. Yoshiko gronda : il ne s'était pas mis dans cet état. C'était le résultat d'une bagarre. Mayu s'était sciemment jeté dans un état d'épave total.

─ Explique-toi, Mayu …

─ Buvons un verre.

─S'il te plait.

Mayu se redressa. Par peur de le voir tomber, Yoshiko se pencha pour l'y aider. Mayu lui rattrapa la main. Il savait qu'il avait trop bu mais il était allé trop loin pour aller en arrière. Yoshiko aurait du fuir, il aurait du au lieu de revenir. Au lieu de le conduire dans cet hôtel, il ne pourrait pas faire demi-tour.

─ Pourquoi tu te mets ainsi ?

─ Reste avec moi, cette nuit …

─ Mayu ….

─ Tu vas encore partir !

─ Evidemment, je dois rentrer.

─ … Regardons un film avant.

─ D'accord, soupira Yoshiko.

Il savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Il devait s'assurer avant qu'on ne lirait pas dans les journaux demain que le chanteur était mort dans sa gerbe.

Le blond demanda la télécommande et s'allongea sur le lit. Il se mit à zapper. Yoshiko s'allongea à son tour. Il n'allait pas rester debout à l'observer. Il finit par fermer les yeux somnolant malgré les bruits de la rue, de la télévision et des autres chambres.

Ce fut un bruit singulier qui le réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Insultant Mayu de bâtard, de fils de chien, de saloperie et de bien d'autres mots, il écouta les bruit du film pornographie qui était diffusé. Une infirmière aux gros seins les glissait contre le membre d'un médecin. Tout était surjoué, la musique abusée et les acteurs mauvais. Le brun ne bougea, referma les yeux. Cette nuit était un enfer.

Il entendit le bruit du pantalon du blond qu'il retirait et devina sans difficulté le boxer se baisser. Il écouta les sons de son homologue occupé dans un onanisme sensoriel. Il voulait le buter d'oser faire ça alors qu'il se tenait à coté de lui. Il sentait le souffle du blond, parfois même la main du blond. Le chanteur avait toujours été ainsi ! Lui reprochant de l'abandonner mais faisant tout pour qu'il le fasse.

En même temps qu'un cri de jouissance, une substance se répandit sur son avant-bras et sans doute son haut. Yoshiko grimaça à l'intérieur de lui mais ne bougea pas. La télévision avait été éteinte. Il espérait que le blond s'était calmé et qu'il allait s'endormir.

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'il sentit un baiser contre lui, une main glisser sur ses hauts pour les soulever. Il senti un autre baiser se rapprocher de ses lèvres et la main explorer son torse. Yoshiko frissonna mais ne bougea pas. Mayu l'embrassa et remonta son pull et son tee-shirt davantage.

Mayu sourit. Kikushi avait le sommeil vraiment lourd. Il ouvrit les boutons de son pull et donna un coup de langue à son cou. Le corps entier du scientifique se cabra, mais celui n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le blond se stoppa. Il retira vivement sa main.

Yoshiko écouta les bruits de son cœur battant. Le scientifique se tourna légèrement, comme un homme endormit bougerait. Toutefois au lieu de fuir, il tourna du cote de Mayu, de sorte que son visage et son corps était exposé à la vue un peu perverse de Mayu dans une pause lascive.

Le chanteur déposa en tremblant sa main sur la hanche découverte du brun qui émit un petit gémissement plaintif.

Il la retira. Le blond s'éloigna, se plaçant à l'autre bout du lit. Il était en train d'attouché son amis. Yoshiko dormait ! Ce n'était ni bien, ni à faire. Comment avait-il pu se convaincre qu'il en serait capable. Qu'il pourrait réussir à le mettre dans son lit. Si Yoshiko n'était pas consentant, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un viol.

Yoshiko écoutait son propre cœur. Il savait que Mayu avait trop bu. C'était mal de chercher des réponses ainsi. Pourtant il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Seulement, profiter d'un alcoolique, il n'y avait rien de plus abject.

Mayu se frappa la tête contre le mur et cette fois-ci Yoshiko ouvrit les yeux et l'arrête.

─ Ne fais pas ça …

─ … je t'ai réveillé … pardon.

─ Ne te frappe pas.

─ Yoshiko, tu devrais partir.

─ Calme-toi.

Il le tira vers lui, avec maladresse, peu habituer à enlacer les gens. Il sentit la tête du blond contre son pull, redescendu sur son ventre, et l'enlaça davantage encore. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un être brisé entre ses bras. Les retirer et ce serait le voir s'écrouler.

─ … Je ne dormais pas.

─ ….

─ Explique-moi ce qui se passe Mayu ?

─ Je suis un monstre … de ce que j'ai fait … désolé de tout … de ce que j'allais te faire.

Calmement, Yoshiko bascula le blond pour qu'il se retrouve dans ses bras. Il l'attira contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami mais il n'avait pas envie de laisser dans cette torture mentale.

─ Je vais bien. Tu n'as rien fait.

─ Je voulais te … coucher avec toi … sans te demander.

─ Tu ne l'as pas fait. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde d'avoir des envies, la question est de savoir si tu pourrais le faire. Tu ne pourrais pas le faire. Mayu, j'ai confiance en toi.

Il l'avait. Il avait tourné la tête exprès pour le savoir mais il le savait déjà. Mayu ne pourrait jamais lui faire sciemment du mal.

─ Je l'ai déjà fait.

─ Tu parles de ce soir-là ?

─ Oui.

─ Tu ne m'as rien fait, idiot d'alcoolique.

Mayu savait ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait le nier, devant ses camarades. Il savait qu'il avait été pisser avec Yoshiko. Qu'ils avaient trop bu. Qu'il l'avait poussé dans des WC et l'avait embrassé, puis qu'il l'avait touché et enfin …. Qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Il le souvenait de ses larmes. Il se souvenait du sang.

─ ….

C'était tellement gênant. Yoshiko soupira, essayant de lire dans l'esprit de Mayu.

─ Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Mayu. Tu voulais qu'on se voit pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Alors dis-moi ce que tu as fait selon toi.

─ Je t'ai … dans les toilettes.

─ Tu m'as ?

─ Je t'ai forcé.

C'était encore plus gênant qu'il le pensait. Yoshiko soupira longuement. La position lui allait, il n'était pas obligé de regarder Mayu. Autant en finir avec cette histoire.

─ Non. Tu n'as pas fait ça.

─ Yoshi ….

─ Tu ne voulais pas parler. Ferme-la. Ce soir-là, nous buvions tous beaucoup. Puis d'un seul coup, tu as commencé à te moquer de moi sur ma sexualité, mon attirance envers les filles, mon absence de petite-amie. C'était blessant malgré le ton de l'humour. Les autres t'ont fait changer de sujet, mais tu revenais souvent dessus et puis ils ont pu te faire arrêter d'en parler. La soirée a continué mais je t'en voulais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'attaquais alors que je prenais toujours ta défense.

Quand tu as été au toilette, je t'ai suivi. Je t'ai poussé contre le mur …

Note : Pensez à passer sur mon blog Lodinateur . com pour me motiver à écrire et découvrir mes autres textes.


	4. Chapitre 3

Yoshiko poussa violemment Mayu contre le mur des toilettes, l'écoutant se plaindre que c'était sale avant de se rapprocher. Les battements de son cœur l'empêchaient d'avoir les idées claires à moins que ce ne soit la drogue. Tout lui semblait soudainement bien trop simple ou bien trop compliqué.

─ Si tu veux me frapper, fais-le ! souffla Mayu

C'est ce qu'il fit. Yoshiko le frappa et Mayu le lui rendit car il n'était pas du genre à tendre l'autre joue. Yoshiko sourit de plaisir, rattrapant sa main, pour le ramener directement en direction des premières toilettes. Il referma la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant.

─ T'as été un connard.

─ Je sais.

─ Si tu le sais, alors, il y a pas grand-chose à dire d'autre.

Il lui attrapa la mâchoire, l'attirant contre lui, glissant sa main derrière sa nuque. Sans réfléchir davantage, il l'embrassa, par jeu et par envie. Si Mayu voulait connaître ses goûts autant les lui montrer directement. Le blond répondit avidement, possédé par une soif qui déboussola le brun. Désorienté, il se retrouva dans la position inverse, le corps serpentant sous les assauts. Il gémit plaintivement, essayant tant bien que mal de garder une contenance. C'était la première fois et il ne l'avait pas rêvé dans des toilettes dans un bar mais c'était parfait parce que c'était avec lui. Il se retourna, aidé largement par le blond, posant ses avant-bras sur le mur.

Ce n'avait pas été aussi long que Mayu aurait aimé. Il aurait voulu être un prodige du sexe, mais il en avait bien trop envie pour que ça s'éternise des heures. Il chancela, soudainement quand brun le retournant. Dans son plaisir, il ne l'avait pas observé. Son visage était barbouillé de larmes et du sang se trouvait sur sa cuisse.

─ … Yoshiko, je ne voulais pas faire ça …

─ …

─ Quand je bois trop, je deviens … sexuel … je ne veux pas que ça change quoique ce soit. Yoshiko … Je suis …

─ I am fine, it's ok, Mayu.

─ Yoshiko, écoute….

Le brun avait remonté son pantalon, avait rouvert les toilettes et avait rejoint les autres. Il pensa avoir nettoyé son visage mais pas assez pour que les autres ne pensent pas qu'il avait pleuré. Il n'était pas homme à pleurer, aussi Mayu leur sembla soudainement coupable. Il le savait. Il savait parfaitement que c'était lui qui avait tout fait pour que le blond couche avec lui. Qu'il l'avait entrainé dans les toilettes, qui avait profité de son état d'ivresse. Il se sentait merdique. Coupable et un vrai abruti. Mais il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas que reste ainsi. Il voulait que leurs relations changent.

– – – – – – – – –

─ Tu mens.

Mayu dégrisait, les minutes passaient, longues, au fur et à mesure des détails du récit de Yoshiko. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela s'était passé.

– – – – – – – – – –

Toute la soirée, il avait essayé de savoir où Yoshiko en était dans ses histoires d'amour sans n'avoir aucune réponse. Au bout d'un moment, il vit dans le regard de certain de ces amis qu'ils commençaient à comprendre où il voulait en venir et il s'arrêta de peur de se faire avoir à son propre jeu. Il essaya de ne plus l'aborder, mais s'ils ne devaient se revoir que dans plusieurs mois, il voulait sa réponse maintenant.

Yoshiko attrapa un verre de sake tout en disant qu'il avait envie de pisser. Mayu lui donna une tape sur la cuisse, « viens avec moi, on ferra comme les filles, on parlera. » Il n'était pas certain que le brun l'ai écouté. Il se leva, attendit et Yoshiko se leva à son tour. Il soupira soulagé.

Il rentra dans les toilettes, se dirigeant vers les urinoirs. Ils firent leur affaire et soudainement, il dit : « Tu sais que ça sert pas qu'à pisser, t'as déjà essayé au moins ? »

Il se retrouva projeter violement contre le mur, grognant.

─ C'est crade, putain, Yoshi !

─ T'as été un connard.

─ Je sais. Si tu veux me frapper, fais-le !

─ Si tu veux me frapper, frappe-moi.

Il se reçu un coup, et il donna un autre par reflexe. Il savait qu'il aurait du se laisser faire mais il ne pouvait pas. Yoshiko était plus fort que lui, mais il n'avait pas envie de perdre. Il le força à le suivre dans une cabine des toilettes. Yoshiko le projeta contre un mur de ces dernières et se retourna au niveau de la porte. Il la referma et se retourna vers lui pour le frapper. Alors qu'il lui attrapait la gorge pour lui en mettre une, Mayu l'embrassa. Il lui arracha un baiser, sentant Yoshiko ne pas résister sous la surprise, se laisser faire, il accentua ce dernier. Yoshiko se mit à trembler, et il en profita pour le pousser contre le mur afin de le maintenir là, lui ouvrant le pantalon avec dextérité de sa main libre.

─ … At…

Il ne le laissa pas parler, s'agenouillant, l'observant se mouvoir, perdre pied dans l'alcool et le plaisir soudain et nouveau. Il le savait qu'il profitait de son manque d'expérience mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Quand il se redressa, il n'en avait pas eu assez. Il le retourna, sans réfléchir, lui reculant le bassin. Le plaisir le submergea et pendant plusieurs longues minutes, il fut en transe, possédé, dans un monde plénitude qui cherchait. Puis, il réalisa.

Yoshiko le regardait, blessé, meurtri et il tenta de s'excuser mais le regard de son ami devint encore plus douloureux. Il avait fait un acte où on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Mayu le savait. Il avait profité d'une personne alcoolisée. Il en sentait son odeur sur lui.

Il le regarda partir sans dire un mot. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Il allait finir en taule pour ça. Seulement, Yoshiko fit pire que l'accuser publiquement, il cessa de lui envoyer des messages. Il cessa de lui parler. Il cessa de lui téléphoner. Il cessa de venir le voir. Il l'effaça de sa vie.

– – – – – – – – – – –

─ Je n'ai jamais fait ça, Mayu.

─ Tu l'as fait.

─ Non. J'attendais que tu me contactes. Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'idée que tu pouvais aussi téléphoner, m'appeler, m'envoyer un message ? Que ce n'était pas dans un seul sens ?

─ Et si tu ne m'avais pas répondu, j'aurais été anéanti !

─ C'est pareil pour moi.

Quel idiot. Mayu était véritablement un crétin. Ce n'était pas la même histoire, c'était impossible. Ils avaient vécu le même moment, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en souvenait pareil. L'excès alcool était la pire des idées quand on veut parler à une personne. Yoshiko en avait encore la preuve ce soir.

─ … tu me voulais.

─ hmf.

Mayu enserra les bras de Yoshiko qui le tenait.

─ Alors pourquoi tu pleurais ?

─ …

Il se retourna, face au silence de son ami. Il vit son visage rougir davantage sous ses yeux. Il lui attrapa les mains qui commençaient à cacher son visage. Il lui ordonna de répondre, mais il bougea la tête sur le côté.

─ Yoshiko, si je t'ai violenté, tu dois me le dire.

─ Arrête avec ça. Je suis bien plus fort que toi. Et je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire. Tu ne te souviens pas qu'on a étudié les moyens de se défendre avec le professeur Azu ?

─ Ca arrive quand même.

─ Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Mayu. Juste …, Yoshiko se mordit la lèvre.

Ce crétin de Mayu, l'obliger à dire ça à voix hautes.

─ Tu sais que le lubrifiant existe … surtout quand on a … ta taille.

Il frappa Mayu. Le frappa d'avoir un fou rire à cet instant. De l'avoir invité dans un endroit aussi crade. D'avoir perdu autant de temps à lui parler à nouveau. Il le frappa encore et encore, mais Mayu l'arrêta au bout d'un instant, lui maintenant les bras.

─ Tu me laisserais une autre chance ?

─ … quand tu auras repris tes esprits.

─ Ca fait un moment que je suis cohérent dans ce que je dis.

─ Mayu.

─ Tu es fiancé ?

─ Bien sur que non, idiot.

─ Tu as connu d'autres personnes ?

Yoshiko ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir.

─ Oui.

─ Des hommes ?

─ Principalement.

─ Un ?

─ Davantage.

─ Moins de cinq ?

─ Davantage.

─ Yoshiko !

─ Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

─ Je ne veux pas te répondre.

─ Dix ?

─ ….

─ Yoshiko ….

Mayu s'était retourné pour le plaquer sur le lit.

─ … tu en as encore ? Tu as quelqu'un ?

─ Oui … souffla Yoshiko.

─ Je ne veux et je n'ai que toi, Mayu.

─ Sois pas idiot, gronda Yoshiko

─ Je n'en ai jamais voulu un autre, tu es mon premier amour.

─ ….

─ Yoshiko. Qui est ton premier amour ?

─ Mayu …

─ Qui est ton premier béguin ? Dis-le moi !

─ … Onizuka. Ok. J'étais fan d'Onizuka. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, Mayu.

─ Je vais le tuer.

─ Faisons-le …

Qu'importe si leur second souvenir après les toilettes d'un bar était un motel de passe. Ca lui allait.

─ Pas avant que tu es envoyé un message à ton amant pour lui dire que c'est terminé.

─ Ne me demande pas de faire ça.

─ ….

─ Tu ne vas pas aimer.

─ Tu veux le revoir ?

─ Bien sur que non idiot !

─ Alors dis-lui.

─ … tu devrais dire dis-leurs ….

Soupirant, Yoshiko attrapa son téléphone portable pour écrire un message groupé. Un message groupé où il rajouta une personne, puis deux, puis trois et enfin une série de noms. Le regard de Mayu s'agrandit. A combien d'hommes lui avaient-ils volé Yoshiko ? Il avait envie d'avoir leurs numéros, leurs noms et leurs adresses pour aller les tuer. Yoshiko le savait. Il savait que Mayu n'apprécierait pas.

Il envoya le message et il le fixa désolé.

─ Quand tu bois trop, tu aimes le sexe … quand je suis triste.

─ Tu devais être beaucoup triste, répondit amer Mayu,

─ J'étais anéanti, soupira Yoshiko, j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie.

─ Ne dis pas ça.

─ Et ce qu'il m'avait offert en quelques minutes, j'essayai de le retrouver des heures durant avec mes amants.

─ …. Tu viens de me traiter de précoce et me parler de tes amants dans la même phrase ?

─ Mayu …

Le blond se redressa, il attrapa son manteau. Yoshiko le suivit, murmurant un désolé, mais il n'eu pas le temps de continuer. Le blond lui ordonnant de se taire, agacé par le téléphone du brun qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner.

─ On part.

─ Où ?

─ Chez toi. Tu dois avoir assez du lubrifiant, non ?

─ …

─ T'es tellement mignon quand tu rougis.

─ … Juste une chose.

─ Quoi ?

─ Je veux la liste de tes amants.

─ … Tu ne l'auras jamais.

─ Yoshiko, donne-moi ton portable !

Le brun s'enfuit rapidement de l'appartement, éteignant son téléphone qui sonnait de l'incompréhension d'amants qu'il avait depuis longtemps tandis que d'autres s'en fichaient royalement.

Je pense que je ferai éventuellement des épisodes bonus, un peu plus sexualités, drôles ou approfondissant leurs liens mais pas tout de suite.

Vous pouvez me retrouver, faire ma connaissance et échanger avec moi sur mon blog accessible à partir de mon profil. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, à corriger les fautes et les mots oubliés si ça vous a marqué, je sais que je peux avoir du mal à me concentrer.

Vous pouvez également sur ce site découvrir d'autres écrits originaux ou des fanfictions. Attention toutefois, certains peuvent contenir des sujets sensibles ou lourds.

Merci pour votre lecture,

Lod.


End file.
